


Thor Wants To Believe

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [17]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, alien sex kink, oviposition kink, pretend drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Thor had read everything he could about UFO's and aliens. He could recite along with every episode in the better seasons of the X-Files. But he wants more than to watch and to read.</p><p>Loki gives it to him.</p><p> </p><p>Please do note the tags, I'm pretty confident this isn't for everyone. I'm not entirely sure it's for me, but hey, here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor Wants To Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song- [Alien Sex Fiend - She's a Killer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMZFeYa9zyk)
> 
> Really just inspired by the band name. It led to googling alien sex toys and I found [Plorch](http://primalhardwere.com/category/ovipositors?adult_confirm=true%20) and [Shokushu]() and boom, I had a story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor couldn't believe it. He'd read about this for years, every book and website he could find, watched every documentary. And this was it. It was really happening. 

He was already half asleep when the low thrumming sound started, quiet enough it didn't catch his attention until the painfully bright light shone through the open window, blinding him. He closed his eyes when he heard scrabbling at the screen, not wanting to scare it off. He forced himself to lay still as it climbed over the broad sill. He kept his breath shallow as quiet footfalls padded towards the bed, and he felt a sudden jab in his hip and his whole body froze, paralyzed. 

Strange, rubbery hands rolled him onto his stomach, careful not to injure his stiff throbbing cock as his weight fell upon it. It must have encountered those before, then. Thor had always suspected that he wasn't the only one who felt this way about them. It placed his head on one side, nestled on the pillow but with a clear space to breathe. 

He could hear it moving around his room, picking up objects and exploring them and putting them back. But then it returned to him, and he felt the mattress dip as it put something on the bed near his feet. His body trembled in anticipation as strange metallic noises filled the room. 

A rubbery hand parted him and something slim and slimy was put into him and held there. He clenched down, eager for everything it had to give. It was taken out after a few minutes and he heard rough scratching on the desk at his left. 

The bed moved gently and there were more of the metal sounds, before the rubbery fingers were pulling him open again and something was pressing back inside, perhaps two inches. It was cold and hard, and much larger than the last thing it had put in. It held this thing still for a minute, letting him adjust - he knew it, he _knew_ they were kind and meant well, with the things they did - and then it slowly expanded with a series of clicks. As it grew larger he felt it come apart into three pieces. A speculum, then. It kept stretching wider and wider, right up to the point where he would have gasped in shock, were it not for the paralyzing agent coursing through his blood. But that was the exact moment that it stopped opening any further, and he felt it jiggle as the petals were locked into place. 

The hand, with its strange alien skin, petted his hip gently. There were more noises - it must have brought a toolbox, and was rummaging through it, he decided - and then more writing sounds. The speculum jerked slightly and then it was clicking again as it shrank back down. After the stretching, he could barely feel it once it was closed up, but the smooth glide as it slipped away left him feeling painfully, desperately empty. 

It didn't leave him empty long, though. He was opened once again and something slick and lumpy was eased in. It felt far too small, now, but he was still helpless, so he had no choice but to take what he was given. It kept going and going, and he began to think that its small size might be for the best, as he felt it curling around as it continued delving. It was a strange set of contrasts; the nerves in his ring were alight with stimulation, aware of every tiny glide through it, while the feeling deeper inside him was no more than a vague sense of fullness and motion. It moved slowly and relentlessly, giving him nothing else to think of but to wonder how far it was going to probe him. The stories he'd read were always frustratingly vague, and his already stiff cock throbbed painfully as he realized that _he_ , at least, would know. 

He was already panting softly from the ceaseless drive of the probe when something else, something small and hard, was pressed into him. It stopped not far inside and he instantly forgot it in his hyper-focus on how deeply he was being taken, until it began to move softly but incessantly. It was pressed right up against his wall, right where every touch was electric, and his cock began to leak helplessly. His need grew blinding as he realized that he was being _milked_. He had read theories, that they were the last survivors of... something, and they needed human DNA to avoid extinction. It was milking him to breed. Maybe this very one would take his seed, grow heavy with his child. 

His attention was forced back to the probe when it stopped abruptly, making him moan. A hand caressed his hip and injected him with more of the paralyzing agent, and he stiffened and silenced. Something smooth and hard - a sample cup, he thought - was slipped under his cock. The vibrations grew stronger and just as he was about to come, the tension buried within him just about to break free, he felt something cold, deep inside, lump after lump forced out from the tip of the probe. It was breeding _him_ , implanting him with its eggs even as it took his seed, and it kept going, faster and fuller, and then he was coming, gasping silently as he spilled more than he knew he could, overfilling the cup that was meant to catch it. It filled him so full he could feel his skin stretch and his back arch to accommodate his sudden bulge. Its eggs kept shooting into him until his climax was finished, the coldness and pressure urging him on. 

When they were both spent, the things inside him finally relaxed, but did not withdraw. The bed creaked as it climbed up behind him, moving upwards until it hovered over Thor's helpless body, and if he hadn't come _quite_ so hard, he was sure he would already be hard again, just from this new intimacy. 

"You are by _far_ the sickest freak I have ever known," Loki whispered in his ear. 

Thor smiled drunkenly. "You wouldn't want me any other way." 


End file.
